


Spain or Not I Love You so Much

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Uncharted [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Eating Disorders, Gay, Haz is jealous of his bodyguard, HazxTom, I ship Haz and Tom, I ship Tom and Haz, Javea, Kisses, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Spain, Tom Holland Has an Eating Disorder, Tom has a bodyguard, TomxHaz, barcelona, plane tickets, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom has just left Berlin and is now in Spain, Harrison has begun organising his visit to see Tom, when he realises he's making the wrog decision. What is Harrison going to do to make the right choice?Recap: This story is a sequel to Berlin or Not ILYSM.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Uncharted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Fans in Spain

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up with making Haz **bold** now, sorry.

Tom: I have such nice fans. 

Haz: I know, they love you. 

Tom: they dooooo. 

Haz: I love those videos you sent me. Damn your bodyguard is committed. 

Tom: lol, he’s nice. 

Haz: I could just be your bodyguard.

Tom: yea, you’re pretty over protective I’m sure you’d do fine 

Haz: you idiot, you just used that to insult me

Tom: stating facts babe 

Haz: plus you take him golfing with you and not me. 

Tom: what are you jealous? 

Haz:……. 

Tom: whaaaaaaat? 

Haz:…….

Tom: you’re jealous of my bodyguard? 

Haz:…….. 

Tom: Hazza, stop writing dots, actually talk. 

Haz: what do you want me to say

Haz: oh yea Tom I’m super jealous of your bodyguard because you do everything with him and he sleeps in the same room as you…. 

Tom: Hazzy, don’t be like that. 

Haz: don’t “Hazzy” me 

Tom: sorry.. “Harrison” don’t be like that. 

Haz: it’s not my fault. I can’t just control my emotions and feelings with a snap can I?

Tom: right. 

Haz: if I could don’t you think I’d be with Chris Evans…not you 

Tom: rude. You’re just being mean now. Plus Chris Evans isn’t even bisexual let alone gay. 

Haz: ok stop invalidating my comments. 

Tom: sorry. Are you still jealous of my bodyguard?

Haz: don’t mention it and I won’t be. 

Tom: ok “Harrison”. 

Haz: really? 

Tom: 😂

___________

“Harrison”: Tom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tom: Yes?????????????????????

“Harrison”: also, did you CHANGE MY CONTACT NAME TO “HARRISON.” CHANGE IT BACK THIS INSTANT THOMAS STANLEY HOLLAND

Tom: JEEZ calm down. Fine. 

(Changed name to Haz) 

Haz: thank you, now I’ll tell you what I was going to say. 

Haz: I want more selfies of you with fans. 

Tom: lol you’re the most dramatic person ever 

Haz: there’s so many videos and you look so cute. 

Tom: aw thank you. 

Haz: yea don’t take it to heart

Tom: ok? 

Haz: you know I hate admitting that you look good. 

Tom: even though you tell me everyday. 

Haz:…… 

Tom: STOP WITH THE DOTS ALREADY. 

Haz: sorry. Anyway. oh god Tom the photos of you after the pool. YOUR HAIR! YOUR TOWEL. YOUR EVERYTHING

Tom: I know, fans came over and I was like “omg chuck a shirt on and wrap a towel around” 😂😂😂😂

Haz: yea, we would’ve had major problems if you didn’t put a towel on. 

Tom: damn very protective 

Haz: your mean. 

Tom: I love you 

Haz: 😌 you’re forgiven. 

_____________

Haz: TOM TOM TOM 

Tom: mhm? 

Haz: I think I’m dying. 

Tom: why??? 

Haz: because I just got sent these photos of this absolutely gorgeous boy. 

Tom: 😡

Haz: wearing a blue and black wet suit

Tom: 😔

Haz: oh god I’m so in love. He’s so hot. 

Tom: 😔

Haz: I’ll send you the photos, you’re bound to fall in love with him too. 

Tom: no, I’m only in love with you 

Haz: a likely story, wait till you see this guy, 

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/830632725018246806/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO

Haz: AND I JUST FOUND SHIRTLESS IMAGES

Tom: Ha ha. You just gave me the biggest scare of my life. 

Haz: no that’s your title, when you stopped eating. 

Tom: he’s so cute, you’re right I am in love with him. 

Haz: see, here’s my self entitled bitch again 

Tom: you’re mean 

Haz: ik. 

Tom: send me the other creepy paparazzi photos. 

Haz: ok. 

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/830632725018246804/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/592997475930662577/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO

Haz: be ware there’s a lot 

Tom: should I be creeped out? 

Haz: probably. 

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/592997475930662395/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO 

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/592997475930662563/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/592997475930662479/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO 

Haz: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/592997475930662525/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO 

Tom: I’m getting scared now

haz: the one of you biting your lip is everything, don’t pretend you didn’t do the for camera. 

Tom: well I got caught then didn’t I 

Haz: haha yep.


	2. Plans and Surprises

**14 October 2020**

Haz: do you want to hear the bad news, the bad news or the good news? 

Tom: The good new? But shit what happened? 

Haz: well, for starters I got a new job with Joshua 

Tom: then what’s gone bad? 

Haz: it’s the same day I’m supposed to be flying out. 

Tom: (typing.)

Haz: Tommy say something 

Tom: take the job. 

Haz: but that means I can’t see you! 

Tom: you’re branching out so much on your own now and I’m not going to stop you from continuing. I know from the time you took me, you’d be an idiot to turn Joshua down. 

Haz: oh god Tom, I can’t do this to you

Tom: trust me, you’ll be fine. 

Haz: are you sure because if your not I’d easily turn him down to come and see you 

Tom: no I won’t let you do that. I’d feel like a horrible boyfriend if I didn’t make sure you took the job offer 

Haz: I feel like a horrible boyfriend for not coming to see you 

Tom: Harrison, trust me, it’s not THAT bad, plus I might get a Christmas break so….

Haz: I know you’re lying, you hardly now where you next meal is going to be let alone when your next holiday is 

Tom:………. Rude, but anyway. 

Haz: Thank you so much, though Tom, you don’t know how much it means to me. 

Tom: no I do, that’s why I’m telling you to take the job. I can see you later……plus now I can get some fricken gorgeous photos of you in Joshuas designs. 

Haz: awww. love you

Tom: love you more 

Haz: nope definitely love you more 

Tom: we’re not doing this. 

Haz: 😂

After that conversation, Harrison realised how much he really missed his boyfriend. It wasn’t just his presence and all the intimate stuff, it was little things as well, like Harrison coming through the door shouting “baby I’m home” before realising Tom was in fact in Spain. Or when he went to bed at night and often had to remind himself Tom wasn’t getting in so there was no point waiting for him in bed. Making sure he didn’t accidentally make two cups of tea, or expect to wake up to those beautiful brown crystals, Tom called eyes. It wasn’t like they’d broken up or Tom was dead, it was kind of worse than that. In a way, because Harrison knew Tom was somewhere out there, still in love with him and yet it would be forever until they could kiss again. 

Harrison knew Tom probably wouldn’t come home for Christmas. He also knew they weren’t going to give Tom a break either, he was going straight to filming spider man right after this and when he was overworked that’s when things got really bad and Tom would loose sleep and forget to eat as much. We all know what happened last time so Harrison didn’t want to revisit that. 

The blonde was supposed to book tickets to fly out, and then his job with Joshua popped up and he just couldn’t turn that down could he, but now that was over and there was still time before Tom had to fly to Atlanta and he’d promised he’d visit Tom. 

When you want something as bad as Harrison wanted Tom, you do reckless things. That’s exactly what Haz was doing. His bag packed from before, when he was too depressed to unpack it and his phone in hand. 

He tapped a few buttons before it confirmed. He looked down bewildered at what he’d just done. The digital boarding pass lay waiting on his phone screen. Pulling him in closer and closer. Talking to him, telling him. 

“He wants you” 

“You want him” 

“Go get him” 

“Go kiss him” 

“You need him” 

“He needs you” 

Haz shook his head, honestly it was now or never. Sure, this was spontaneous, but everything about Tom was like that. It was precisely the reason he loved Tom so much. He smiled, grabbing his car keys and mask, a huge smile plastered over his face. He was going and that was that. No one could stop him or tell him otherwise. (Except maybe Covid. But don’t tell Haz that you’re going to ruin his moment here.) He smiled again as he looked down at his phone. This was it. He would finally be able to see his beloved brunette again. 

The airport drive seemed to go by ever so slowly. Harrison trying not to go over the speed limit, but it was hard. Especially when he now knew that Tom was just a first class flight away. 

By the time he’d arrived at the airport, he was shaking with excitement. He speed walked his way through to the desk to get his passport and boarding pass checked, before making his way to the Emirates lounge. Since he’d got there far too early his flight was still an hour away, enough time for Harrison to gulp down 2 glasses of champagne, 4 bottles of sparkling water and text Tom. 

**Tommo**

Tom: lifes hard 

Haz: I bet 

Tom: I miss you 

Haz: I’ll see you soon (deleted) miss you too (sent) 

Tom: 😔

Haz: I have a surprise 

Tom: oooooo!! 

Haz: but I don’t know your address so I sent it to Harry and he’ll take you this evening 

Tom: ok? 

Haz: yeaaaa

Tom: right I’ll message you when I get it 

Haz: you won’t need to (deleted) sure (sent) 

Tom: love you 

Haz : love you too. 

**Harry Idiot Holland:**

Haz: hey, can you do me a favour 

Harry: depends on the favour 

Haz: just promise you won’t tell Tom 

Harry: can’t promise anything 

Haz: well fuck you then 

Harry: calm down.. 1. Tom won’t be happy to know you’re doing that to his brother and 2. I’m messing with you what do you want. 

Haz: there is more than 1 meaning for the saying “fuck you” 

Haz: I need you to take Tom to the airport and blind fold him 

Harry: I thought only you’re allowed to blind fold him 

Haz: as a matter of fact me BLIND FOLDING Tom IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS (not that I do that anyway)… but can you? 

Harry: don’t have to shout 

Haz: I’m texting you not shouting 

Harry: ugh you’re so grumpy. 

Haz: can you please take Tom to the airport this evening? 

Harry: blind folded 

Haz: YES! 

Harry: chill…. I’m jokkkkking. Yes I can do that. 

Haz: thank you and please don’t tell Tom 

Harry: OK 

Haz: 🙏


End file.
